


Reading and Cuddles

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Marvel [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: The question is: who in your OTP falls asleep while reading a book and who takes the book away, marks the page, puts on a warm cozy blanket over the sleeping one and lovingly places a featherly kiss on their forehead.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Reader, Pietro Maximoff & you, Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Pietro Maximoff/You
Series: Marvel [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083149
Kudos: 43





	Reading and Cuddles

You were so bored! Pietro, along with the rest of the Avengers, were away on a mission. Therefore, you had no one to talk to or spend time with. You wandered around Avengers Tower thinking of something to do. Then you remembered: there was a book that you bought a while back that you never had time to read…until now. You happily skipped to your room to grab said book. You then went back to the lounging area and plopped yourself onto the couch. You opened the book and began to read.

Two hours later, it was dark. You were fast asleep and the book laid open on your chest. You were too deep in sleep that you didn’t notice Pietro and the others walk in.

“Y/N! We’re ba-oh.” Steve noticed your sleeping form on the couch. He hushed the Avengers as they entered the room. 

“Aw. Doesn’t she look adorable?” Natasha asked.

Pietro made his way to the front of the group and his eyes landed on you, “I’ve got zis.” He patted Cap’s shoulder and quietly walked to you. Cap and the rest went to their rooms. Pietro watched your chest rise and fall. You looked to peaceful. He picked up the book you were reading and placed your bookmark inside. He set it down on the table beside the couch. He quickly went and came back with a blanket. He pulled it over you. You took it and adjusted to the warmth. He then oh so carefully planted kisses on your forehead.

You groaned at the feeling, “Piet?”

“Yes, printessa?”

“You’re back?”

He chuckled, “Yes, it seems so.”

You opened your arms, “Cuddle with me.” You sat up and Pietro laid beneath you. You rested your head on his chest. The steady beat of his heart lulling you back to sleep.

“Night Piet.”

“Goodnight, Y/N.”


End file.
